She Said, He Said
by Puritimen
Summary: RENAMED! Sakura can't hold it in anymore. But when she finally admits her feelings, what will his reaction be...? SasuSaku. Sorta Oneshot. WARNING! Depressing ending.


**My first fanfiction, and it be pretty sad. I hope you like it anyway! Please R and R! I might write a sequel, but it depends on my reviews. X33**

**-Puritimen**

**Disclaimer – I do not own Naruto. I any way. I wish… sniffle (Masashi Kishimoto's)**

---------------------------------------

Her footsteps splashed in the puddles as the pink-haired kunoichi dashed through the city in the rain.

_I can't stand it… not anymore!_ she thought desperately, making a sharp turn around a corner. She was reaching her destination; the sakura tree garden.

She sped up as her heart beat quickly at the thought of what she was going to do. _I've waited to long for this!_ she thought nervously. _I know I'm desperate, but I can't take it anymore! I have to let him know._

She rounded the last corners, nearly slipping, and her breath caught when she saw the familiar raven-haired boy leaning against a bench in the park, the same blank onyx stare in his eyes as he looked over to her.

She ran over to his side and stood next to him, breathing heavily and holding her hands out together in front of her. She looked up at his expressionless face and blushed in anticipation.

After a second of silence, except for the gentle patter of the rain, Sasuke looked at her and asked, "Why did you ask for me?"

She looked up at him slowly, rain running down her face, and her big, jade eyes filled with passion. His expression remained the same as always - so guarded. She opened her mouth slowly, and started,

"I… I've been watching you. Ever since that day I met you when I was nine, I've thought about you. I've always, always been watching over you, S-sasuke-kun…"

She looked up at him. He just stared back at her, his eyes scrutinizing adn face blank, and she continued,

"I was so happy, that day I realized I could be by your side; when we were put on the same team. I was so excited to learn more about you, and hoped you would get attached to me, too. I-I started to like everything about you. Your attitude, the way you gaze at me, your dark hair..."

She turned away, too embarrassed to continue. There was a brief flash of annoyance in his eyes, but it quickly deserted his face. She opened her tiny lips and continued.

"I think my first time… was when you got hurt in the Chuunin exam. You let me carry you part of the way, and… and I felt like you, **cared** about me. Like it was always meant to be; **me** with **you**. That you **trusted** me."

She looked up at him with her large, emerald eyes, slightly pained. "I wasn't sure yet. I was confused, but now I know. I know how much I care about you."

She took a deep breath, her eyelids fluttering slightly. "I know I... l-love-"

"**You don't."**

She looked into Sasuke's eyes in surprised, her pupils widening. He stared at her coldly.

"You don't love me, Sakura. You don't understand me. No, wait you think you understand me. But you never will. Until you can care about someone other than yourself, you won't understand me behind my mask."

She stood, frozen like a statue. _Why…?_

"You don't know what love is. You just hope it is, so you deperately cling to me; it's disgusting. Everything you think about me is one-sided. Have you ever given any of those guys a second chance? Lee, or Naruto-"

"But I know!" she protested desperately. "I know it's you I love, because-"

"Because what?" Sasuke growled, pacing now with frustration. "Because I'm popular? Why?! **You don't know me. **What's your problem, Sakura?! Why don't you understand? I hate you. And I always will, even if you grow up, I will never forgive you."

She fell to her knees, tears flowing soundlessly down her cheeks. _Why…why did it have to turn out this way?_

"You're such a child." He laughed bitterly, a sadistic smile on his face. "I give you hints, and you don't take them. You want to believe your fantasies So. Badly. Is that love? I've made it clear I don't like you. And you still follow me. Is that still love?!"

He turned his back on her and started to walk away slowly. She cried out and jumped to her feet, hugging Sasuke's back while it was turned toward to her, holding him in a tight embrace.

"Then why do I want you so much? Why can't I live without you?! Why does my heart thump every time I see you? Are you asking me to ignore that?! Well, I can't! I can't live without you. I told you, and it's true. I love you!"

She buried her face into his shirt, teardrops adding to the dampness of his rain-splattered clothing.

She spun him around and kissed him full on the mouth.

_My first kiss,_ she thought excitedly, moving her mouth slowly.

His face stayed stiff. Though he didn't push her away, he didn't respond at all. It was like kissing a warm, but somehow cold, brick wall.

She pushed her mouth harder to his, crying as she tried to get a reaction from him. He remained placid.

She finally pulled away, her face contorted with agony.

"_But… I want you. So much_." She whispered, her eyes begging. "_I need you._"

He looked at her blankly, and clearly stated,

"Go home, Sakura. Go far away. I never want to see you again."

She broke off and ran, tears in her eyes as she turned away from her only love. She was racking with sobs as she ran away from Sasuke, and the world.

The rain blinded her and her vision became even blurrier with the tears.

_I thought… he'd want me. He'd know this feeling,_ she thought with anguish, turning a corner blindly, unaware of where she was going. She finally collapsed under a thick tree, racking with sobs.

Her brain became clouded, and she thought, _What did I do… to deserve this?_ before she finally fell into a fretful sleep.

**---------------------------------------------**

**Well, that was pretty depressing, wasn't it? Please don't kill me. R and R :D **

**(P.S. I have nothing against SasuSaku! I love it, actually. X33)**


End file.
